Chris Redfeild from Agent to Baby
by nfarious
Summary: Chris Redfield attempts to stop his former commander Wesker now criminal from unleashing a biological virus that can wipe out the earth population. But on this Mission Chris will find that Zombies are the least of his troubles. Warning: infantilsim contents
1. Chapter 1

(Set during the Resident Evil Five Lost in nightmares dlc)  
Chris and his partner Jill were at the Spencer estate. They had some poignant questions for Mr. Spencer of his dealings with Umbrella. Along the way he got separated from Jill. He thought he heard her so he ran full speed towards a large cast iron door.

He opened it gun drawn as he didnt know what to expect. He was caught off guard when instead of Jill or Spencer he ran into Wesker. "Wesker! You what are you doing here?" He tried to say in a manly tone but his voice cracked. Even now he hated to admit it but Weskers very presence unnerved him. He felt like the rookie facing his captain all over again.

Wesker chuckled softly, eyeing the brunet as he barged in, he had already dealt with Jill so it was just him and Chris now. Stepping forward he licks his lips while speaking calmly, that accented commanding tone being used. "I have business to contend with here..though it's been concluded as of a few moments ago."

The man's moving possibly drawing attention to the corpse behind him as he flashes a small smile. Light glinting off of his shades while he hums out in a calm and casual fashion. Moving his fingers over his hair to make sure it stayed in place, loving how the man's voice cracked, revealing how weak he was to him. "It's been so long...still a virgin Chris?" He smirks flashing that little memory of Chris confessing one night while drunk to the blond..along with some other embarrassing things mentioned.

"I um damn you Wesker! That's none of your damn business. I am not a virgin I had sex like so many times with really model looking women! Chris didn't see Jill the corpse was that of Spencer he was relieved. He was unsettled when he saw Wesker approach him. He aimed his gun but for some reason he was trembling. " Don't move or I'll shoot dammit!" He ordered.

"You're a terrible liar Chris..always have been, it's cute." He continues to walk forward, using that same gait as he always did, wearing that smile he'd only wear when walking to the brunet's desk back in Racoon City. "We both know you can't shoot me..in the literal and figurative sense Redfield." He finally draws in arms reach of the man, taking hold of his gun hand and making it lower, just the same time as the man's powerful unwashed scent wafted over the man. Looking at him quietly from behind those shade's. "Drop your weapon Chris, know better than to point one at your superiors."

Chris wanted so much to be able to shoot him but he found him self complying. He dropped his gun. Wesker was so close to him he could smell his cologne it was as strong as he remembered. Realizing what he had done he tried to retrieve his gun only to be blocked by Wesker. "I am not that rookie any more your not my captain! I can and will beat you!" Chris yells rushing at Wesker trying to punch him. He was exhausted and he didn't even land one punch. "Well go on then finish me bastard!" Chris said closing his eyes waiting for the death blow. He was trembling he was so scared. He felt like he was gonna pee himself.

Wesker only chuckled, making the man work up a sweat before finally taking him into his arms, for a moment seeming to do what the other asked. One hand on his stomach, holding him back to chest with the blond before his other gloved hand moved up. Gripping his throat a moment and finally his chin. "Still a rookie in my eyes..Christopher." He hushes him with a kiss as he turns the male's head. The taste of the brunet making him hungry but he held himself back, wanting to disarm and wound the male's pride and conviction further, dominating him now in the most purely romantic and manipulative of ways. That musky scent mixing with his cologne, making for quite the combination the other was now forced to inhale more of while they remained lip locked.

Chris moaned as he was forced into a kiss. He didn't know why it should have repulsed him but strangely he liked it. He was scared. Truthfully he was still a virgin but he always saw himself as straight. He just figured he never met the right girl. Jill was his partner and she was intense but she never liked men. Chris was overwhelmed by Weskers manly scent. He was wondering how was it that Wesker smelled like more of a man than him. After the kiss Chris tried to catch his breath before replying, "You asshole what are you doing? Your sick!"

Wesker merely smiled, spinning the other around so he could press in closer to him, letting himself feel the others partial erection as he puffs out faintly. "You were kissing me back and moaning..so what does that say about you Chris?" He perks a brow before laughing a bit more before grinding forward against him as he rips the man's clothes. Peeling them off like it was wet paper, just looking at him as he does so. "Your partner is dead, your mission has failed..you're a disgrace Chris. Just let yourself succumb to me and you will no longer have to worry about a thing..besides whether I will fit in your virgin Ass or not."

Chris was taken aback at the comment that Jill was dead. "No your a monster I'll stop you!" Chris yelled but his body didn't move. He would've been stark naked if it wasn't for his briefs he was wearing. "I will uh stop you." He said he was losing his confidence.

Tutting softly he gives a small smack to the male's face, hard enough to bruise but not much more as he holds him close, smiling soon enough as he speaks. "Help me out of my clothes Redfield..I'm going to help you get rid of your virginity tonight." He spoke softly while he strokes his fingers along his cheek and jaw line. "I'm the monster you want to be devoured by Redfield, so give in..you've already lost."

Chris blushes. "You I don't want you I don't I'm straight. Your a monster!" Chris said his body betraying his mind. He was tenting in his briefs. "I hate you! You betrayed me I uh mean stars!" Chris says trying to cover his slip up. He was still scared of Wesker. The thought that he was possibly gonna take him he peed a little. He tried to move but his body didn't budge.

"Awww, Chris I've always known you were my little boy..but this little.." wesker smirked and then shook a finger.  
Chris whimpered, tearing up and then there was a hissing noise.. as he fully wet his pants.  
"Well well well.. I know i'm terrifying but i didn't think I was THAT bad..But what to do about this.." tsked weaker.. Chris's superman briefs were soaked.  
"I..I.." Chris whined.. and wesker smirked.  
and then took chris's thumb and guided it into Chris mouth... and Chris sniffled and sucked on it.  
"I see.. your THAT kind of a boy.." Wesker laughed and then kissed Chris's forehead. "Don't worry.. after I fuck you, i'll make sure to put you in thick. comfy. diapers." Wesker cooed and laughed at Chris's reaction.

Chris didn't want to but he had an erection. He tried to cover his shame. Taking his thumb out of his mouth he protested. "I uh it was a long mission. I don't have to explain myself to you! Your under arrest!" He said trying to sound confident but finding it hard in his current circumstances.

Weaker laughed. "No Christopher I still see my little rookie. Look you've proven it pissing your little underwear."

Chris got mad and tried once again to get his gun.

Chris rushed for his gun only to be face to face with Wesker. "You deluded fool you forgot my superior speed!" Wesker then with blinding speed had Chris over his knee. "A naughty boy needs discipline." Weaker said bringing his gloved hand down on Chris bottom. Chris howled in pain. He tried to get free but he couldn't get free. Wesker tightened his grip. Chris screamed feeling as if his arm was being broken. "I'll spank you till you say your sorry for being a naughty boy." Wesker warned. Chris remained defiant until fifity blows he broke he felt such shame. "I'm sorry I'm a naughty boy!" Chris cried. "Good now boy you need proper attire. These should do." Wesker came back and forced Chris into a pair of depends. "Don't worry boy Spencer's hand me downs are temporary." Wesker said. He knocked Chris out and left the estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up groggy. "Oh my head." He said. He tried to access his surroundings. He realized he was on a carrier plane. "Damn that Wesker!" Chris said as he looked down and saw the depend. He made his way towards the cockpit.

Wesker was planning on releasing the Uroboros virus but this was more appealing to him. He wanted nothing more than to break Chris.

"Wesker you and me let's settle this like men!" Chris yelled charging at Wesker. Wesker put the plane on auto pilot. He then blocked Chris's punch. "See still a rookie!" Wesker said his piercing red eyes gleaming through his sunglasses.

Wesker toyed with Chris he didn't want to out right end the fight he wanted to humiliate Chris. "My so ameautrish its laughable. Come on surely this isn't all you have to show me. Or are those muscles for show" Wesker teased.

Chris got mad and looked for a weapon he could use. He settled for a crowbar. He ran after Wesker and swung. When his first attack missed he resorted to swinging wildly. "I'm gonna make you pay Wesker!" Chris yelled.

Weaker dodged every blow. "Chris step it up your boring me! Keep boring me and I'll unleash my virus on this hapless world." Wesker said enjoying the look of anger and worry on Chris's face.

Chris threw the crowbar Wesker dodged only to see Chris's fist in his face. "Got you!" "A little early to gloat!" Wesker laughed. "But Chris I'll give you a propersition. You humored me enough for me to take you as my prize in exchange I won't use my virus. Come now Chris you should know you can't win. Surely your not that stupid." Wesker said.

Chris struggled to find words but he couldn't. He didn't want to but deep down he'd knew he couldn't win against the monster that was Wesker. "What are your conditions and how do I know you won't break your promise." Chris asked. "Easy Chris I want you as my boy. So be a good boy and show that you are my boy and wet your diaper. Do that and I'll press this. This carrier plane will explode and along with it any trace of the virus." Wesker said. Chris didn't like the sound of that but he knew he couldn't win.

"Fine." Chris said. He wet himself. Chris was then taken by the hand and Wesker got a parachute. He jumped with Chris. Chris heard the explosion. Wesker had kept his word.

Chris didn't like being this close to Wesker he could feel his hot breath on his neck. Chris did know that Uraboros was finally done. He sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was focus on killing Wesker.

Wesker was annoyed his viral plans to cleanse the earth of the weak fodder that is humanity failed. Yet as he breathed in this scent he knew it wasn't a total lost. He was gonna enjoy making Redfield his boy. He looked forward to breaking him. He knew his former little rookie was gonna put up a fight. He wanted it.

As they landed. Chris saw his opportunity. He unstrapped himself and took out a pocket knife. He stabbed Wesker in the throat. He then rolled to give himself some distance. He pulled out his ankle pistol. "Don't you fucking dare move I'll argh!" Chris was cut off as he felt a familiar grip around his throat. He didn't even see Weaker coming. He struggled to free himself.

Wesker laughed. "All too easy Chris. But I must say it was a good plan. Yes kill me and die. In this jungle. Now be a good boy you didn't think I didn't know where we were landing. Ah the naivety of youth. Observe." Weaker said still holding Chris by the throat. He then scanned his left hand on a tree only for the floor to split open. "Welcome home Chris." Wesker said.

Chris's eyes went wide and Wesker pulled the knife from his throat. "Fuck instant regeneration that's bull shit you side show freak fucking monster!" Chris yelled trying to squirm free. Wesker tightened his grip cutting off Chris's air supply. As he struggled to breathe Wesker made his heart grow cold. "I could make you a monster Chris or you can be a good boy and I'll keep you viral free." Wesker said Cooley.

Chris stopped fighting. He did want to be infected .and turned into a monster like Wesker. "That's a good boy Chris good boy. Now I'm gonna let you go so you can follow me I want to show you your new room. " Wesker said releasing Chris's throat. Chris coughed and tried to catch his breathe. He decided he had to follow Wesker at least until he could find a way to beat him.

Chris's eyes went wide when he saw the room. "No fuck no you stick fuck!" He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris couldn't believe his eyes it was a nursery but it was huge. He looked around and then it dawned on him Wesker meant for this to be his room.

Looking around he saw an antique looking cherry oak crib. The walls were a neutral soft beige. In block letters on the wall behind the crib it smelled out Chris's Nursery. Chris felt sick to his stomach.

"Hell no Wesker this isn't gonna happen. I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Chris yelled rage fueling him. Wesker remained calm. He taunted Chris. "Naughty naughty Chris those are bad words daddy is gonna have to punish you." Chris charged at Wesker only to be easily flipped. Wesker then subdued a squirming and cussing Chris on his lap.

"Keep cussing boy and after your spanking it's a mouth washing for you!" Wesker said. Chris struggled not wanting to be spanked by his former idol now mortal enemy. "Fuck you! Fuc...ah...ah...fuc...K!" Chris yelped as weaker began to spank him in rapid succession. His bare hands were making Chris's firm bubble butt red and sore. Chris was trying to free himself. Wesker held him firmly he wanted Chris to know who was in charge.

Chris desperately tried to keep his composure. He didn't want to give Wesker the satisfaction of seeing him cry or beg for mercy. Chris forced another fuck you through his cries of pain. Wesker smiled. "Oh Chris I was going easy on you guess naughty Chris needs daddy's belt." Wesker said removing his belt he then began spanking Chris's already sore butt with his leather belt.

Chris was struggling not to break but the belt was proving far more painful than Weskers bare hands. He hoped wesker would get tired before he broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris bite his lip so hard to keep from crying out from the searing pain from the spanking. Wesker showed no signs of getting tired. That damn virus gave him crazy stamina.

Wesker was impressed by Chris's resolve the BSSA seemed to have toughen up his little chrissy. But it mattered not Wesker kept on spanking Chris harder and harder. The belt making a nasty cracking noise as it licked Chris bubble butt flesh.

The fight was soon lost and Chris yelped in pain as the belt made a nasty welt on his butt. "No more please! Please no more it hurts it hurts!" Chris sobbed. Wesker smirked and decided he needed to make sure Chris was sincere in his apology.

"Tsk tsk Christopher you think I'll fall for such a half assed apology!" Wesker yelled. His voice echoing. "No I'm afriad you are due fifty more lashes from my belt!" Wesker raised the belt up to spank Chris again.

Wesker brought the belt down but stopped just before the belt made contact as Chris screamed. "No more please no more Daddy!" Wesker licked his lips at this. Chris's pride was too great for him to even pretend to call another man superior let alone Daddy.

"Thats a good boy Christopher daddy wants you to be a good boy." Wesker pulled Chris's diapers back up and stood him up as he got his belt back on. Chris was whimpering from the pain. His face was red from his crying and his shame.

Wesker smiled at Chris. "Well Christopher I say we get you out of the spencer collection and into attire more fitting for my little boy." Chris hated Wesker. Hated his damn European accent. And his smug arrogance. Wesker always made him feel two feet tall.

Wesker grabbed Chris's right hand and lead him to a changing table. The changing table was huge. Chris didnt know they made them in such sizes. Chris eeped in surprise as Wesker picked him up and got him on the cherry oak finish changing table. Chris went to kick Wesker but screamed as Wesker cuffed his legs to the table.

Wesker then tied Chris effectively to the changing table. Chris glared at Wesker as he pulled on the cuffs with no affect. Chris strianed his muscles but couldn't budge the restraints. "You pervert let me go now! Wesker this has gone on long enough!" Chris screamed.

Wesker ignored Chris's protest and left Chris alone. Chris tried to break free but couldn't. The only thing he accomplished was fatiguing himself more. Chris heard the door to the nursery open and he glared as he saw Wesker walking slowly toward him. "Dont you think this has gone on long enough Wesker? I say we settle this with a duel winner gets to stay alive!" Chris said in as deep a he could muster.

Chris expected Wesker to acknowledge the duel between men but was caught off guard when Wesker actually began to chuckle. Weskers chuckles sooned turned into an unerving cacophony of what Chris could only describe as a psychos laughter before a kill.

"You amuse me Chrisptoher. Thinking you're a man classic Christopher. Now Christopher no moving unless you want daddy to cut your little wee wee." Wesker cooed.

Chris was confused by this but mostly focused Wesker calling his cock a wee wee. "You listen here Wesker! I am a man i have a bigger cock than you! You European trash!" Chris says sternly.

Wesker smirks. "Oh Christopher such an active imagination. But dont worry once you're properly dressed we can diacuss the rules." Wesker replies. Wesker then proceeds to pull off Chris's depends. Chris is flushed with shame as Wesker handles his cock.

Chris twitches as a cool cream is rubbed all over his cock and balls and ass. Chris is about to ask Wesker what it is when Wesker begins using a razor to shave Chris's pubes off.

Chris protests this vehemently but Wesker just warns him to stay still. Chris want to curse him out but he screams in pain as he got a little scratch on his ball sack. Wesker shook his head. "I told you to hold still!" Wesker yelled at Chris for moving. Chris didnt want another cut or worse so he stopped resisting. Wekser soon got Chris cleanly shaving. Where Wesker was smiling Chris was not so enthused with losing all of his pubic hair. And even his armpits and chest were shaved.

"Fuck you! Wesker the hell! I said stop!" Chris screamed. Wesker ignored Chris and powdered his crotch with baby powder. Chris's eyes grew wipe when Wesker pulled out a fluffy paw print diaper.

"You arent putting me in that you arent!" Chris squirmed and tried to get free. He couldnt get the restraints to lossen let alone slip out of them. Chris's face flushed as Wesker slide the diaper under his sore and red bottom and taped it up snugly.

Wesker went around and pulled out a pair of black leather baby mittens and got Chris's hands in them and locked them. Chris was calling Wesker a coward for not fighting him. Wesker didnt even bother with a repsonse to Chris's beligerant and poor excuse at goading.

"Oh Christopher you really are a boy arent you. Absolutely no self control. You let any little thing rattle you and get yourself worked up. No wonder your partners always leave you. You are so immature and frankly pathetic." Wesker said.

"Fuck you! You're pathetic you dont want to duel me coward!" Chris yelled. Chris was uncuffed but picked up by Wesker and sat in a huge ivory colored crib that offset the soft creamy beige of the nursery.

Chris tried to push Wesker away but yelped as Wesker slapped him. Wesker then tied Chris's arms to the cribs bars above chris head. "Daddy will be right back with your shot." Wesker said laughing as he left Chris alone in his nursery.

Chris pulled at the restraints and grunted as he tried his best to make them budge. Chris didnt want a shot especially not from thar mad man Wesker. Chris's greatest fear was to turn into an undead monster.

Wesker prepared the syringe and returned with a med tray. He set it on a bedside table and wheeled it closer to the crib. Chris could make out the syringe and he saw gauze but he didnt recognize the fluid.

"I swear to you fucker! You change me into a fucking mosnter and I'll be sure to kill you before i kill myself!" Chris spat at Wesker defiantly.

"Honestly Christiopher i shall teach you etiquette providing you surive of course." Wekser said as he injected the syringe into Chris's neck. Chris resolve was tested. His breathing became shallow. His heart beat increased. It felt like his heart was gonna explode in his chest. Chris welcomed death at this point.

Wesker watched with satisfied glee at Chris's reaction. "Oh Christopher." Wesker said aloud as he adjusted his sunglasses his piercing red eyes glowing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris didn't know how much time had passed since Wesker brought him here. But Chris figured it must have been at least six months.

Chris remembered during a change Wesker mentioning how one day he'd take him trick or treating. Chris figured it was October now he had confronted Wesker in May so yeah it had to be six months.

Chris lost in thoughts didnt feel he had to go till he felt the familiar sensation of a wet diaper. Chris sighed hating how common that was becoming. He hated how Wesker always kept him tied to the crib.

Chris arms got sore from hanging above his head. Wesker had changed him last night but told him he'd had business to attend to. Chris didnt care where Wesker went he was just glad the man was gone.

Chris pulled at the restraints to get free but grumbles as they dont budge. He kicks but smiles as he felt a strenght in his legs the damn bastard forgot to give him his shot.

His muscles were still weak weeks of getting injections had weaken them. Chris most likely would have atrophy now if he hadnt bulked up with steroids to compete with Weskers power.

He knew his only chance was to wait for that monster to return. And once he was uncuffed for a diaper change hed make his escape.

Chris waited what seemed like hours but it was only an hour and the nursery door opened. Chris saw the black leather and looked up to see Wesker.

"Ah what a mean look Chrissy has. Here I thought you'd miss daddy." Wesker says as he cames closer to Chris.

"Ah thats why Chrissy is mad hes a wet little boy." Wesker coos as he rubs Chris diapered crotch.

Chris grimiced as Wesker touched his padding hating how he stiffened from a wet diaper.

"Ah daddy forgot to lock your little dicky up my mistake ill fix that during the change. Now lets get you in a fresh diaper." Wesker says as he uncuffs Chris hands from the cribs bars.

Chris arms fall from exhaustion. He glares at Wesker but doesnt resist as the man lifts him up and places him on the changing table.

Chris sees Wesker go to the diaper cabinet and he jumps off the changing table and runs but his legs wobble and he stumbles but manages to get out the nursery.

Wesker sighs. "Christopher you'll get hurt i wouldnt run if I were you." Chris ignored Wesker and stumbled along a bright white corridor. It was clear this was another of umbrellas hellish labs.

Chris tried to pick up his pace but heard a shriek. Chris eyes widen in horror as a licker crawled along the ceiling towards him. The huge claws and disgusting long tongue made Chris shutter.

Lickers were bad enough when he had a gun and a partner but now alone he was not about to attempt to fight it.

Chris attempted to be very quiet but his legs gave out and he stumbled and he fell face first on the floor. The thud alerted the hellish creature.

Chris struggled to get up the lickers speed was incredible Chris screamed as the beast tongue tasted him. Chris winced and closed his eyes as the licker raised its claws up. Chris screams expecting to die but heard a whistling.

The licker stops the attack and runs off. "Ah Christopher you could've been hurt so badly." Wesker says as he appears behind Christopher.

Christopher terrifed of the beast of dying had messed himself. He tears up in frustration and shame as Wesker carries him back to the nursery.

"Christopher daddy is so disappointed seems ive been to nice to you guees daddy has to punish you now." Wesker says in a calm tone.

Chris gulps what more could Wesker do to him? Chris wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris grunted as Wesker slammed him on the changing table. Normally Wesker wasnt so rough unless he was holding him down while injecting him with that horrible serum that kept him so weak.

"Fucking watch it Wesker!" Chris hissed from the pain but he soon grunted and let out a yelp as Wesker back handed his face hard.

"Watch your mouth Christopher no boy of mine will use such a vocabulary!" Wesker says his tone stern as his red eyes pierce through his mindnight shades.

Chris rubbed his face that stung from the sudden slap. "Wesker this has gone on long ebough im not a baby and the B.S.S...argh the fuck!" Chris yelps as Wesker slaps him again this time harder.

"Oh Christopher I had forgotten how slow you were. Even in the days at Star me and Barry had to constantly reprimand you!" Wesker said as he cuffs Chris hands to the changing table.

Chris tried to resist but once cuffed he resigned himself to another humilating diaper change. Chris face was red from shame and his anger and hatred for the man he once called commander.

Wesker left briefly and Chris was confused the supplies and diapers were in this hellish nursery.  
Chris eyes widen in horror when he saw why Wesker left.

Wesker returned with a metal table with wheels on the table was an alcohol wipe a cotton ball a bandage and a syringe filled with the serum.

Chris strarted thrashing and kicking to get free. "You better settle down now Christopher!" Wesker said rasing his voice a bit.

Wesker immediately regained his composure as he told Chris, "You keep trashing and this needle goes in your butt which will be spanked from your earlier transgression!"

Chris didnt like the sound of that and settled down a bit but still glaring at Wesker. Wesker smirked and said "such a scary face Christopher if looks could kill daddy would be dead"

Chris replied, "you should be dead you bastard!" Wesker ignored Chris comments and went to prepare the shot. Chris began to trash again not wanting to lose what little strength he had.

Wesker lifted Chris legs up and cuff them up keeping them suspesned. "You brought this on yourself Christopher so slow to catch on" Wesker says as he rubs the alcohol wipe on Chris right butt cheek.

Chris grimaced and bit his lip to keep from crying from the pain. Chris was a harden soldier but he hated needles.

Wesker rubbed the extra alcohol wipe to clean it he then dried it with the cotton ball before placing the bandaid on Chris's butt cheek.

Chris was frustrasted as he knew soon the serum would leave him even more helpless. "Oh I had almost forgotten Christopher needs to be punished." Wesker says.

Chris stayed silent as he felt the serum weakening him and he knew for a while he'd speak like a little boy and didnt want to give Wesker that satisfaction.

Wesker kept Chris legs suspended and got a thick black leather paddle out. Chris rolls his eyes he took beatings and handled zombies and plagas he could handle a spanking.

Wesker started the spanking slowly at first. Chris grimaced but didnt cry out. Wesker saw Chris's eyes the boy was confident he'd take the spanking.

Wesker increased the pace of his swings. Soon the paddle was cracking loudly on Chris's bubble butt. Chris bit his lip to keep from crying but he didnt know the serum increased the nerves sensation to feel pain.

Each smack felt like his butt was being set on fire. Chris tried not to but soon hes crying from the intense pain.

Wesker keeps spanking him over and over again. Chris butt becomes an angry red. Chris tries not to but soon the pain is so great he begs Wesker to stop.

"Wtop its Weskees wtop its!" Chris lisps. Wesker smirks at hearing Chris beg him to stop. "Have you learn your lesson Christopher cause i dont think you have!" Wesker says as he spanks Chris till he's a sobbing mess.

"Now then someone needs their little dicklet locked up maybe this will keep Chrissy from getting in trouble." Wesker says.

Chris was in tears but he tires to kick Wesker away but the serum left him as weak as a toddler. And wesker grabs his cock and shoves it in a pink cock cage snugly. Chris whimpers and glares at Wesker.

"Oh Chrissy you are such brat sometimes. You honestly think you are a man how pathetic but its daddys fault for being too nice to you." Wesker says.

Chris didnt know what Wesker meant by that but he was soon to find out. Wesker approached him and Chris tries to get free as Wesker unzips his black leather pants.

Chris sees Weskers huge bugle in Weskers black leather boxers and Chris knows his intentions. "Nos weskes nos!" Chris screams as he thrashes the best he can but the cuffs dont budge and Chris's normally confident face is marred in sheer horror.

"Chrissy was naughty so daddy is gonna take you dry you'll soon learn chrissy that you're daddys little chrissy." Wesker said as he pulled his boxers down exposing his hard ten inches.

Chris screams for help. "Welp welp! Welp mes!' Wesker coos at him. "Silly Chrissy its just you and me as it should be."

Chris tries to scream for help but soon a pained yelp escapes as Wesker enters him without warning. Chris yelps and screams in agony as hes taken dry.

Wesker increases his pace as he fucks Chris harder. "Wtop its wtops its!" Chris begs as he feels Wesker stretching him out.

"Oh chrissy your pussy is made for my cock its milking daddys cock!" Wesker grunts. Chris winces and tears up from the searing pain.

"Whose you're daddy Chrissy who!" Wesker growls as he fucks Chris. The pain was so great but shamefully chris little cock tried to get hard the cage making it uncomfortable adding to his pain.

Chris wishes it would stop but knowng Wesker and his ego Chris screams "Wtop its you waddy yous my waddy!" Chris lisps as Wesker fucks him.

Wesker gowrls "Thats right chrissy take it all take daddys cock fuck im so close...argh!" Wesker came inside Chris. Chris could feel the warm load inside him panting as he was exhausted.

But Chris soon feels a warmth filling him and he tears up as Wesker tells him "Daddy has to mark your pussy as mine!"

Chris felt Wesker fill him up as tears roll down his face. He had assumed his first time would be special but this was a nightmare nothing special about it.

Wesker wipes Chris and shoves a red butt plug inside his hole. "This will keep daddys milk inside you chrissy " Weskers coos.

Chris was sore and in tears he didn't resist the change as Wesker gets him in a baby blue diaper.  
Wesker sliped a pacifier in chris mouth and chris felt the strap on his head and knew it was a pacifier gag.

"Now chrissy its nap time when you wake it'll be lunch time and Daddy will train you." Wesker says as he lays chris in the crib and locks his arms above his head.

Wesker kisses Chris cheek and tells him to have sweet dreams. Chris closes his eyes as he tears up from what just happened. Chris eventually drifts off to sleep suckling on the pacifer as he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris was exhausted from his ordeal. Wesker had raped him and Chris was sore all over.

Chris was asleep but his mind was plagued with nightmarish creatures and painful memories.

Chris felt like he was drowning in the sea of his emotions. Chris normally didnt deal with emotions.

Chris stayed focused on the job and task at hand of stopping bio terrorism emotions played no part of that.

Yet when it came to Wesker Chris hated it but he couldn't bring himself to detach his feelings for Wesker aside.

At the time of Stars when he was a rookie Chris idolized Weseker. Wesker's betrayal was the first time Chris ever felt such emotions.

Rage, sadness, despair all came crashing down on him like an unforgiving pile of bricks. Chris couldnt fathom the man he adored would betray the team, would betray him like this.

Chris's dad wasn't in his life long enough for Chris to miss him. Chris couldnt mourn a man he didnt know.

Wesker was different to him. Chris admired his commander Wesker. Wesker was strong and in control.

Chris wanted to be like Wesker to make the blonde proud of him. To get Wesker to acknowledge him.

Now it was all fucked. Weaker was a terrorist and Chris's enemy. But what hurt the worst was realizing the man he once loved was nothing but a monster.

Chris tossed and turned in his sleep as multiple Weskers all laughed at him. As Chris tossed around in his bed he began messing himself.

Chris's eyes shot open at the uncomfrotable feeling of a messy diaper. Chris cringed hating that he messed himself.

Chris squrimed in the crib. He was surprised his hands werent cuffed above his head.

He saw the crib had a cover on it so he wasnt going anywhere. Chris sighs at this.

Chris tried to remove the gag but the baby mittens on his hands prevented this. Chris gurmbles.

Chris laid in his mess as he waited for the mosnter that had him trapped. The monster that took his virginity and sullied him.

Chris tried to go back to sleep but the mess in his diapers prevented that. Chris waited for Wesker much as he hated to he had to admit he needed him.

Hours past and no sign of Wesker. Chris was confused but hope began to spring up surely Weskers absence meant the B.S.S.A got him.

Jill or Sheva or both would be coming to save him. Chris couldn't wait. The messy diaper was causing a nasty rash to form as Chris has flooded his diaper as well.

The nursery door swung open. Chris turned expecting to see Jill or Sheva but his heart dropped as it was Wesker.

Wesker smirks at Chris and says, "Is Chrissy in a better mood after his nap?" Chris glares at Wesker.

"Oh daddy forgot he gagged you. Just nod your little head Chrissy if your gonna behave." Wesker said as he grabs Chris face.

Chris's glare broke as he felt Wesker's thick leather glove over his face. Fear filled his eyes as Wesker whispered. "Daddy is gonna be filming home movies soon i bet Jill would like a copy."

Chris shook his head no at this. Knowing Wesker there will be no way to trace the location so Jill seeing him like this would make her worry for nothing and Chris couldnt risk Claire seeing it.

Wekser laughs. "Oh Chrissy its cute you think it matters what you think. No silly one I own you body and soul."

Chris whimpers the paicifer gag muffling his cries as Wesker painfully twist his nipples.

"Hmm daddy forgot how smooth your chest is Chrissy so cute. I remember you asking me and Barry how to grow chest hair." Wesker smirks and than adds. "Oh Chrissy I should have told you then what a sissy you are but daddy still had to play pretend."

Chris wanted to tell Wesker to go fuck himself but Chris stayed silent. Chris's breathing hitched as Wekser began choking him.

"Oh Chrissy I could just snap your neck like a toothpick but don't worry Chrissy daddy wont he'll just hurt you badly." Wesker says.

Chris blood goes cold what did Wesker mean by that? He wondered to himself. Chris was soon tearing up as his ass and crotch itched and began to burn.

Chris grunted and cried into the gag as he squrimed. Wesker smirks and coos at Chris, "Ah little Chrissy has a diaper rash."

Chris glared as Wesker laughed. Chris knew this meant Wesker deliberatly left him in his soiled diaper so he'd get a rash.

Wesker watches as Chris squrims and tries to get the diaper off him the mittens sliding right off the diaper.

"Ah Chrissy so helpless without daddy." Wesker removes the crib cover and picks Chris up.

Chris hates how easily Wesker could lift and carry him as if he really was a baby.

Chris asusumed Wesker was gonna change him but got confused as Wesker walked right past the changing table.

Chris grunted and winced as he felt his mess squish as he was sat in a baby blue highchair.

Chris felt the tray lock into place his hands trapped beneath the tray. Wesker gets a bib on Chris's neck.

The bib was red trimmed and white with block letters saying Daddys little agent on it. Chris groaned as he felt the mess spread.

Wesker removed the gag and sighed as Chris hurled curses at him. "Fucker! I dont need food I need this off me now!"

Wesker popped Chris in the mouth so hard he busted his lip and chipped his front teeth. Chris yelped in pain like a hurt pup.

"Honestly Christopher its like you like daddy hurting you." Wesker says he cleans Chris mouth up.

Chris is groaning in pain. He licks at his cracked teeth wincing from the sharp pain.

"Here suck on this frozen peach itll numb the pain. Now Chrissy should watch that language." Wesker says.

Chris suckled on the frozen fruit. His lip and mouth sore from the vicious punch. Wesker pats Chris's head.

"Now then lunch time. Chrissy wants his yum yums." Wesker says. Chris sees baby food being mixed into a large bowl.

Chris pulled the fruit away and said "Wesker I'm not a baby! I need real food but first get me out of this fucking diaper you asshole!"

Wesker stayed silent as he mixed the baby food. Wesker grabs a baby bottle from the fridge and laid it on the tray along with the bowl of baby food.

Wesker pulls Chris by his hair causing him to cry out in pain. "Listen Christopher keep it up and I'll remove every single one of your teeth one by one painfully slow!"

Chris stop resisting not wanting to lose any teeth. "Now apologize to daddy and get ready to eat your yum yums." Wesker says.

Chris not wanting to lose his teeth asks softly. "Can i have food?" Chris felt that would suffice.

Wesker however wasnt amused. He punched Chris hard in the mouth knocking out Chris's front teeth.

Chris almost swallowed his own teeth. But Wesker made him spit them out. Chris was in so much pain tears welled in his eyes.

"How disappointing Christopher. You caused this you know that." Wesker says.

Chris stopped speaking. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Chris didnt resist as Wesker picked him up.

Chris was laid on a gurney and strapped in. "Seems you need stiches Christopher." Wesker says.

Chris winces as he feels a needle pierce his arm. Soon his eyelids grow heavy and the room starts spinning.

Chris knocks out and wakes up groggy. He licks his gums and tears up from the sorness and the fact he now had a huge gap in his mouth.

Chris did notice Wesker changed him into a fresh diaper. Chris also felt a cream and figured it was for the rash.

Wesker came into the nursery and notice Chris flinch as he went to pat his head. "Listen Christopher daddy doesnt want to hurt you but its for your own good so you learn."

Chris didnt say anything. He wanted to kick Weskers smug ass but the man was stronger than him. Chris had to bide his time he thought.

"Hmm once that mouth of yours heal you'll be a better cocksucker little Chrissy cause daddy can slide right in." Wesker chuckles.

Chris goes to stand but Wesker cracks his knucles and Chirs sits right back down.

"I thought so. You're antics set our training back some Christopher so we need to work extra hard! But daddy will train you so I suggest you rest up.

Chris couldn't sleep. He knew he needed to escape he had to. Wesker was gonna kill him.

Chris tried to get out but covered his ears as an alarm sounded. Wesker comes back to the nursery arms crossed in obvious anger at being woken.

Chirs gulps as he sees Wesker grab the paddle. "Christopher i leave the cover off and your hands uncuffed and you try my patience!"

Chris struggles to get away but hes soon over Weskers lap diaper pulled down and his butt exposed.

Chris screams as Wesker spanks him over and over again till Chris is a blubbering mess and his ass is a bright angry red.

Wesker pulls Chris diaper up and lays him back in the crib. "You try to get out again Christopher and daddy pulls a tooth out and spanks you again am I clear!" Wesker yells.

Chris meekly nods his head. His ass was so sore. Chris dozed off and as he slept he wet and messed himself.

Wesker came in the morning to check on Chris and laughed as he saw chris with his butt in the air snoring lightly.

Wesker lays chris on the changing table and removes his soiled diaper and starts cleaning his messy bottom up.

Chris stirs awake and blushes in shame as hes changed. "Finally awake huh well good Christopher cause after breakfast training can begin." Wesker smirks.

Chris gulps not liking the sound of that at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Wesker smiles at Chris and says "What does little Chrissy want for breakfast?"

Chris just glared at Wesker. The bastard knew he couldnt answer. Chris was still gagged. Wesker picked Chris up after changing him.

Chris whines as he feels the diaper is thicker than the last one. His crotch was still burning from the rash.

"Some oatmeal for my little Chrissy cause we have a busy day today Chrissy." Wesker says as he sits Chris in a highchair.

Chris squirms and kicks at Wesker to get free. Wesker grabs Chris's throat hard. Chris could feel the leather of Weskers glove as the man choked him.

"Chrissy must you try my patience! Training will come soon enough but for now settle down and get ready to eat." Wesker said his an eerily calm and eerie tone.

Wesker checked the oatmeal it still needed a few more minutes so he prepared Chris's bottle of formula.

Chris struggles to get free but Wesker had locked the tray and Chris couldnt budge it.

Wesker approached Chris and removed the pacifier gag and sat the bottle on the tray.

"Wesker's yous fucs...Wekser fuck you! Fucking let me go!" Chris stammered as he adjusted to talking with his missing teeth.

Wesker shook his head. "Oh Christopher maybe I should just feed you through a tube." Chris flinched as Wesker's rubbed his leather gloved hand on his cheek.

"Such a jumpy boy you are Christopher. Now lets get you fed as I said we have a very busy day today." Wesker says.

Chris didnt like the sound of that at all. He dicides to stall breakfast as best he could.

While Wesker was getting the oatmeal ready Chris asked "Can I have eggs?"

"Chrissy you're beeing silly eggs doesnt go with oatmeal." Wekser smiles as he brings the bowl over.

Wesker gets a spoonful and coos "Here comes the airplane little Chrissy." Chris kept his mouth shut as he was stalling.

Wesker didnt think Chirs was stalling he thought Chris was being a disrespectful brat. Wesker set the spoon back in the bowl.

Chris was relieved his plan to stall was working. Chris yelped in surpise and pain as Wekser slapped his face hard.

"Here come the plane." Wesker says again as he attempts to feed Chris again.

Chris opens his mouth but instead of swallowing he spits the oatmeal at Wesker. Chris was gonna stall this breakfast.

Wesker wiped the oatmeal from his face and cleaned his shades.

Chris was smiling content his plan of stalling was working. Chris got confused when Wesker unlocked the tray and put the oatmeal and bottle away.

"Wesker what are you doing?" Chris asks as Wesker picks him up and takes him to the nursery.

Wekser remained silent and didnt answer Chris. Chris squrimed in Weskers hold. "What are you doing Wekser bastard!" Chris yells as he struggles in vain to get free.

Wesker tossed Chris suddenly agaisnt the Nursery wall hall. Chris grunted in pain at the impact.

Chris tried to stand up but grunted as Wesker pressed his boot on his face. Wesker glared down at Chris as he pressed harder.

Chris grunted and grimaced from the increased pressure of the boot on his face. Chris grabbed Wesker's foot and tried his best to get it off him.

Chris couldn't even budge it. Wesler finally spoke "Christopher I was gonna start slow with your training but now well Christopher welcome to hell!"

Chris didnt have time to respond as Wesker kicked him so hard he knocked him out. Wesker dragged Chris's body to get him ready for hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris groaned as he stirred awake. His eyes shot opened wide as he saw his was suspended by ropes and chains upside down.

"Well well finally awake hmmm bout time Chrissy. Now then welcome to hell." Wesker says pushing the mirror out the way.

"Just let me go you sick bastard!" Chris yells. "Such arrogance! You cheeky little brat the gull to order me!" Wesker says sternly.

Chris was gonna curse Wesker but he felt a sharp pain on his back. "Argh ahhh!" Chris's body began to spasm as he was shocked.

"That was just the first one. This is daddys electric whip made special for a naughty boy like you!" Wesker says.

"Wesker you stop thi...argh ahhh argh!" Chris screams as Wesker whips his back. The whipping hurt enough but the following shock was worse as it went through his whole body.

Wesker didnt let up until Chris's back was welted red and raw. Chris was barely keeping concious. "No sleeping yet Chrissy. This is just a taste of Hell!" Wesker says slapping Chris's face hard.

Chris's screams soon filled the room as Wesker attached nipple clamps to him. Chris soon felt the painful electricity again this time through his sensitive nipples.

But Wesker wasnt done yet he got the whip and began lashing at Chris hitting his stomach and chest repeatedly.

Chris had felt pain before but normally it didnt last this long. Normally he would dodge or the foe that injured him was dispatched.

But that wasn't possible now. His hands were useless in the baby mittens and cuffed behind his back.

Wesker whipped a nipple clamp off with the whip the relief was short lived for Chris as Wesker whipped the exposed nipple.

Chris screams until his voice is raw. "Such a sad display Chrissy I havent even begun to get serious yet." Wesker says.

Chris was feeling so much pain he barely could register anything Wesrker said but soon a knee to his face almost knocked him out.

"Now then shall we get started Chrissy Hell has so many layers so many levels. Over the years I've collected quite the collection of wonderful toys. And you boy are the lucky one that gets to try them out." Wesker laughs.

Chris struggled to stay conscious. He felt the blood trickle down his face. Wesker was looking over his devices.

"Oh Chrissy this is so so hard. I mean really hard. Choices choices so many choices I truly am spoiled for them." Wesker says but he tosses darts at Chris and they pierce his chest.

It hurt sure but Chris had expected worst. But soon he feels as if his veins were buring. "Whats coursing through your body is Devils breath. It was use to punish slaves and make sure they died agonizing deaths. They didnt have an anitdote but I do but should i waste it on you?" Wesker smirks.

Chris was spasming his body was on fire. Chris couldnt endure this he was just ready for death. Wesker laughs seeing Chris gritting his teeth to keep from crying out too much.

"Such a resolve Chris but Devlis breath isnt a quick death. Not even a day or a week it can last in the body an agonizing year. And i have plenty more to supply you with." Wesker says.

Chris could barely take it now. A whole year of this pain he couldnt bare the thought. Wesker didn't let up Hell offered no breaks and he began whipping Chris again. His legs his arms his chest all was fair game.

Chris couldnt take it anymore. "Mer...arg ahhhhhhh argh!" Chris couldnt even form words. He lost consciousness his eyes closing as he saw a grinning Wesker before everything faded to black.

Chris thought he had died but he woke up the devils breath causing intense pain inside his body. But soon Chris felt an unbelievable itching and burning from his crotch.

Wekser laughs holding a bottle of Itching powder in his hand. "Did you honestly think it was over Chrissy no my simple boy its time for level two of Hell!"

Chris was just praying for Death at this point. What was Level two if he couldnt take level one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris was praying for death level two was beyond anything he'd ever had to endure. His body was bruised and bloody.

Each time he'd tried to slip away Wesker would use the damn defibrillator to bring him back from deaths embrace.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Wesker not everyone had given up the search for Chris. At a BSSA camp in West Africa was a sniper gearing up to search for his captain.

Piers Nivans knew all to well about bwing seemingly dead. He sacfriced himself to save his captain and welcomed death. At that point the c virus already ravaged his body.

But fate had other plans for him. To think he was saved by none other than Weskers son Jake Muller. "Don't worry Captain I will find you." Piers says to himself as he prepares to break rank and leave his post.

"Pup give it up even Commander Valentine couldnt find a trace of Jar head." Jake says coming into Piers bunk. "Muller for the last time im not a pup. And Commander Valentine didnt have time to search before she had to deploy again. Im going." Piers says.

"You cant leave pup they'll discharge you and lock you up for going AWOL!" Jake yells grabbing Piers wrists. "Jake im not a pup and im going captain needs me!" Piers pulls away and gets his bag and heads off.

Jake huffs. "Damn stubborn pup you'll get yourself killed" Jake follows Piers.

"What do you want Muller im going!" Piers says. "Fine im not gonna stop you just like you cant stop me from going with you." Jake says.

"What Jake uh youre serious." Piers says blushing a bit at this side of Jake. "Dont get the wrong idea mutt im just going to keep you from getting lost!" Jake yells.

"And theres the ass hole again. Fine but im dtiving!" Piers says.

Jake smirks and uses his viral powers to speed by and toss Piers in the passenger side and getting in the drivers side and speeding off.

"Dammit Jake i said i was driving!" Piers whines annoyed.

"Temper temper pup besides im a better driver than you. Now lets go but dont get your hopes up your captain is likely dead." Jake says. .

Piers shakes his head no. "Jake he isn't dead I can feel it. Hes alive and im gonna bring him home."

Jake felt a twinge of jealousy. The pup was willing to yet again risk his life for this damn jar head. Meanwhile he only calls me ass hole or jake the snake. Damn pup why can't he see that i love him that im the one he needs." Jake thinks to himself as he heads to the last known location of Redfield.

"Please hang on Captain Redfield I'm coming to save you." Piers says to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"No no little Chrissy we aren't done yet!" Wesker says as he turns on the cattle prod. Chris groans and trembles but soon the room is filled with his screams of agony.

Dang it pup I thought you filled up the tank now look we are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Jake huffs. Piers was fuming and he snaps "I should have filled it up you took my car out joyriding and doing God knows what you couldn't at least get gas!" Whoa pup take it easy don't get your panties in a bunch lets just call for help its simple you have triple A don't you?" Jake asks.

Piers rolls his eyes. "Yeah course I have triple A along with a mansion and a pool." Piers says. "So is that a yes?" Jake says. Piers grabs his gas can from the trunk and shoves it in Jake's hands. "That's a get walking now no you idiot I cant afford triple A!" Piers huffs. "All you had to do is say no pup. I'll be right back." Jake says.

As Jake went to get gas or help Piers sat in his car and thought about Chris. "Please captain hang in there." Jake mumbles to himself annoyed. The pup was so set on finding the jar head. Would Piers go through this length to save him, Jake wondered.

Chris couldn't scream anymore his voice was raw. Wesker came back in with a leather whip in one hand and a package of salt and an evil grin plastered on his smug face. Chris tries to crawl away but he yelps as his hair is pulled back. "Now Chrissy is baby trying to run away from daddy again?" Wesker asked. Chris shook his head no.

Wesker says "Good Chrissy if you run from daddy I may just need to break your legs. Honestly Christopher I just may need to you test my patience so much." Chris didn't even have to question if Wesker would or wouldn't do it. Chris knew on a whim Wesker would snap his legs like twigs. "No don't!" Chris yelled hoarsely.

Wesker cracked the whip narrowly missing Chris. Chris flinched he didn't think he could any more abuse. "Ah is little Chrissy crying we didn't even start yet boy." Wesker laughs.

Jake couldn't believe there was no gas station yet. He contemplated hitching a ride at this point. Piers had fallen asleep in the car his mind plagued with nightmares of him losing Chris again.

"Has Chrissy finally realized no one is coming for you, You belong to me Christopher and only me." Wesker says as he kisses Chris on the lips.


End file.
